


familiarity

by chibistarlyte



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: Joshua holds Neku at gunpoint again.





	familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is for whumptober day 5: gunpoint. twewy was my first thought for this prompt. i feel like this could become some longer fic someday but idk what this even is lol.
> 
> not beta'd. please feel free to point out any errors! comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3 
> 
> enjoy!

“You asshole.”

A smirk played across those lying lips and it made Neku’s blood run colder than Joshua’s heart.

“It’s for a good reason, I assure you,” Joshua said liltingly, shrugging and allowing the barrel of the gun to point slightly off-kilter with the motion.

Neku glared daggers at the immortal being holding him at gunpoint, jaw clenched tight enough that his teeth scraped and the sound echoed in his head like nails on a chalkboard. “Shooting me  _ yet again _ to fulfill some selfish, twisted plan of yours hardly qualifies as a ‘good reason,’” he spat. HIs words were all he had to fight back with. Joshua had him cornered, and having a gun pointed right at his chest was starting to become all too familiar for him.

An airy giggle echoed in the back streets. “But Neku, joining the Reaper’s Game as Conductor is such a high honor.”

“I never asked for that.”

“Since when did I ever ask what you want?” Joshua said, and his smirk turned dark then. There was an otherworldly glow to his lavender eyes, a kind of demonic light that didn’t belong there.

“Josh, stop,” Neku pleaded, the sudden mood shift sending shivers down his spine. He didn’t know how or why, but this wasn’t Joshua. While the Composer might be devoid of human emotion and a total backstabber on his best days, he wasn’t  _ evil _ . Cruel, yes, but not evil.

The giggle that followed sounded downright malicious. Joshua held his aim steady, clicking off the safety with his thumb. “Anything else you want to say, Neku dear?”

The nickname sounded like poison dripping from his mouth. Smoky tendrils of black crawled down Joshua’s pale arms, sinking into his sallow skin like tattoos.

Sigils that Neku would recognize anywhere.

“Give Joshua back,” Neku demanded, clenching his fists and bracing for impact. He was in no position to make demands, staring down the end of a cold metal barrel–damn it, if only he could use his pins or  _ something _ …

Not-Joshua clicked his tongue and shook his head, silvery hair swishing in wisps past his eyes that had now gained a shadow around the sockets. “No...I don’t think I will,” he said, flashing a dangerous smile.

A loud bang and suddenly Neku’s world went black.


End file.
